


Costume

by Whyndancer



Series: Bits and Pieces [26]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Cosplay, Drabble, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyndancer/pseuds/Whyndancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A belated Halloween snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costume

"Not that I'm complaining, Precious, but what are you wearing?"

Sarah turned from the mirror to where the Goblin King was leaning in her doorway, shoulder propped against the frame and head cocked in inquery. She grinned.

"Good evening, your majesty. It just so happens that tonight is Halloween."

An eyebrow went up. " I am aware of the festivities occurring tonight, what I don't know is what you are supposed to be dressed as."

She could see his eyes panning over her grey tights, flowing white shirt and black vest, up to where she had her hair pulled up tight and smiled even wider.

"Can't you guess?" She reached into the closet and pulled out the bleach blond Tina Turner wig. "I'm going as you.


End file.
